Rosenrot
by requiemforthehidden
Summary: Ivan and Alfred have been in a relationship since the fall of the Soviet Union. Ivan couldn't be happier, but Alfred feels otherwise, especially when Arthur admits to him that he loves him. Alfred consults the rest of the awesome trio to see how he should resolve his problem. Nation AU, human names used. Rated M to be safe.


For the first time in a long time, Ivan was happy. He no longer felt the horribly oppressive shadow of his past intruding his life today. No, not anymore, not since his enemy-turned-lover Alfred F. Jones waltzed into his life after the fall of the Soviet Union.

'_You know, we can be friends now.'_

With gentle words and a genuine smile, the young nation had unwittingly won the unreadable Russian's heart, He grinned as he prepared Alfred's morning coffee as usual, without being asked to, and always receiving a sincere, 'Really Ivan, you don't need to baby me everyday!' and an equally sincere smile in return, without fail. He was Ivan's world, his sunflower. Alfred sat down with his coffee and skimmed the headlines, as usual, and glanced at his partner.

'_He's so... easy to please. He doesn't fight me on anything, always is so grateful for the slightest act of kindness I show, and is completely boring. I chose to be with him for the excitement, the thrill! Instead, I get an oversized teddy bear who freaking tops me...' _The American felt no need to dwell on that blow to his pride for long. Something had to be done about his dilemma, especially since last week...

_Flashback, One week ago _

Alfred walked out of the world meeting and stretched. Today's meeting had been a particularly hectic, as Ludwig had fallen ill and had stayed home. Alfred started to walk for the door, but was stopped by Arthur Kirkland. The Brit motioned for the American to come back to the meeting room, waiting for everyone else to leave. Once they were alone, Alfred spoke.

"So... why'd you want to talk to me, Arthur?"

The island country paused a moment, eyes glued to the floor, breathing shakily, and answered,

"I kept you here because there is something I've been meaning to say for a while now."

"Well go on! What is it?!"

Arthur pulled Alfred's head down on his shoulder and clung to him.

"I'm so, so, sorry for how I've treated you. I should have-" He stopped, choked up and still holding onto his former colony. He inhaled a shaky breath and forced himself to continue; he needed to do this.

"I love you, and I've been too much of a fool to even see it until you were out of reach... Now you're with that Russian creep... You left me, you left me again, you left me!" he cried. Arthur sunk down down on his knees sobbing. Alfred's mind was a maelstrom of emotions from their tragic past. The storm in his mind did reveal to him an important revelation. He finally came to terms with his deeper reasons for dating Ivan. He _knew_ that he saw the Russian as something to fill the void; a failed attempt, he had _thought_ that Arthur would never never reciprocate his feelings for him, and he _knew _ that his life had taken a tumultuous turn. But he knew what to do. He grinned weakly and knelt down by his tormentor, his tyrant, his angel, and told him to slap him if he was dreaming. He went home with Arthur, their words of love took physical form and spoke more than mere words could ever communicate.

"What about Ivan?"

"I know what to do, it's just the how..."

_Present_

Ever since that fateful moment, the American and the Brit had gotten closer. _Much _closer. _Too_ close. They both thought of no one but the other, the couple constantly were texting, chatting via internet or cell phone, or at Arthur's place for 'diplomatic' reasons. Some big trade agreement, apparently. In short, they were utterly, completely, insanely, dangerously obsessed with each other. Arthur was the first to openly suggest that they kill Ivan. Alfred had of course wholly consented to the idea, telling the other that it was only a matter of _how,_ gently reminding him that the Russian was still quite volatile and possessive, so they needed time to concoct a plan. Arthur understood, but still despised the very thought of anyone but him touching his American. Alfred kissed his lover's head chastely.

"Don't you worry, I'll bring the giant down for you-"

"Be my hero." The Brit smiled softly. Alfred blushed a little.

"You know me too well. And I- I know it sounds really stupid..."

Arthur chuckled; he was just so damn adorable when he got flustered.

"I know you can and will be the hero though. I don't doubt you for a second."

Alfred swore that he would save his angel and build him heaven.

_One week later, a bar in Munich_

"So, what do you guys suggest I do?"

The Prussian and the Dane thought about it for a moment, and Mathias finally spoke up.

"It would be easiest to get a hired gun, but I can tell that you need to do this yourself."

Gilbert absentmindedly nodded in assent. The reason Alfred had come to them in particular for advice, other than that they were his best friends, was that they shared an identical bond to that of Alfred and Arthur. They understood and had taken a similar course of action he was planning now- just about a month ago, Roderich had gone missing and hadn't been spotted since. This time, the silence was broken by Gilbert.

"He has a penchant for flowers... tell him to bring you the Edelweiss flower in the Austrian Alps. It just so happens that the rare flower is in bloom this time of of season, and-"

"How the hell is that supposed to help me?"

"Well you see, the flower is of great significance to the German people. Love struck young men would try to endear themselves by collecting Edelweiss from those hard to access crags and ledges in the Alps. During these quests many died from falls, or succumbed to exposure, insufficiently prepared for sudden weather changes. It was also a national symbol of bravery to German soldiers. During World War Two, soldiers stationed in the Alps used to climb the mountains to collect an Edelweiss flower so that they could wear it on their uniforms. It was deemed a symbol of bravery, as it was often very treacherous to climb up the mountain to retrieve one and many lost their lives in doing so."

It was perfect; the suggestion satisfying the need for a poetic murder.

"Wonderful..." he murmured as he left the room.

_July 4, Alfred's birthday, One week later, the Austrian Alps, 7:06 AM_

"Alfredka, I do not understand why you insisted on not getting you a present..."

Alfred grinned and put his arms around the tall man's neck and replied, " 'Cause you're getting me something that can't be bought, silly! You see, I brought you here for a reason," motioning outside the window to the still snow laden mountain caps around them, "For my birthday Ivan, I want a flower that grows here, a beautiful and sought after one..." He proceeded to tell Ivan of the bewitching effects the flowers had on men seeking honour from one source or another.

Gilbert had delivered. The silverette's eyes widened, his face took on a comically serious and focused expression and nodded enthusiastically. "When do you want me to give you this flower, милая?"

"I want it today, on my birthday." No sooner than the words had left his lips, the Russian sprinted for the path to the mountain, shouting that he would be back in a few hours.

"Good luck!" Alfred called and waved good bye to him. Just as Ivan had disappeared from sight, Arthur came out from the path connecting the string of cabins around the mountain.

"Perfect timing babe." said Alfred as he ran to meet his lover.

"Of course! What else would you expect of me, love? It would be cruel to keep either of us waiting." he replied teasingly, and embraced the other.

"You know, I think we should celebrate Ivan's departure..."

Arthur smirked. "Alfred Jones,you have a one track mind, don't you? Either that or you happen to be a mind reader."

"You caught me," Alfred said before he pulled the Brit inside.

_On the mountain, 6 hours later_

The wind bit Ivan even with his heavy coat on, though rather than the chill that accompanied it, the Russian's main concern was the speed and ferocity of the wind. If he let up his grip, even slightly, he was sure that he would be blown off the mountain. Ivan grit his teeth and resumed climbing; he had to get the edelweiss for Alfred. His cold, stiff, sore muscles would be worth it in the end. This suffering... He wants it, so it's fine. Alfred wanted nothing else for his special day, and since Ivan loved him so, the only course of action was to get the prized flower for him. Ivan smiled softly to himself. He had to give whatever the American wanted to him; Alfred was the only who truly cared for him, afterall! Alfred wasn't intimidated by him and he never once took advantage of the Russian, unlike everyone who he thought had loved him. This sacrifice of comfort, to be entrusted to brave the elements for the sake of his sunflower's happiness; it had to happen. So it is and so it always will be, he thought. He ventured to look up and over his scarf to search for a place to rest. Luckily for him, he spotted a small ledge that could he could easily climb to, and climbed towards it. He grabbed the edge carefully, for he knew from experience to exercise much caution. As his head poked up above the edge, he spotted the coveted edelweiss flower being buffeted in the unrelenting wind. Ivan's eyes lit up, he had finally found it! Now Alfred would be happy! Now Alfred would-

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as he carelessly hoisted himself over the precipice, reaching for those precious flowers when suddenly-

_Crack._

As the stone beneath his hands and feet crumbled, Ivan desperately made one last effort to pluck the edelweiss from its place.

He felt it brush his fingertips before he fell.

_Alfred's cabin_

"- and after tonight, we'll build a house just for us out here, and we'll stay there together-"

"Forever."

Exhausted after an intense session, the nations started to dream of their new life in the Alps.

"Alfred, if we build a house here... c-can you promise me..."

"That I'll never leave? Arthur..." He pulled the Brit closer and kissed him. "Arthur, for one, I learn from my mistakes." Arthur's contorted in a pained yet elated expression. Alfred had learned. Alfred was finally all his! "And second, if we do build this house, neither of us are allowed to leave!" He locked eyes with his partner. "I'll always be with you. I'm not allowed to leave, and neither are you. And that's final!"

Alfred could not ever recall his Arthur looking so joyful in his life. His forest green eyes teary, his mouth quivering in a wide smile that had found its way onto his face. Some might have even call it manic.

"Alfred F. Jones, you make me the happiest man in the world. I can't think of a better way to live out eternity... We'll always be together..." he murmured contentedly.

"Oh! What should we make our house from?"

The smaller man contemplated this for a moment, and then grinned.

"Stone has been kind to us as of late."

_6 years later_

After Russia, America and Great Britain had been out of contact for five years, gone without a trace, Germany took upon the task to organize a search of the area around the cabin. Prussia and Denmark were silent while they searched for their friend and his lover, wondering if it was them who had possibly led them to a frozen death. Sweden and Finland soon found Russia's body impaled on a jutting stone, still shuddering when his body regenerated, then going limp for a few moments as he died again. Over and over for 6 long years. Sickened by the sight, the two Nordics marked their map and explored the picturesque area further. They came upon a little cabin deep in the woods made of stone. There was a small woodshed behind it and a small fence surrounding the presently snow-laden garden. The scene could have even been described as quaint had not a dark, morbid aura emanated from the structure. It was odd, Finland had noted, that it did not have any windows, only a door bolted from the inside and a chimney. Smoke was rising from the chimney. Finland started for the door, but was stopped by Sweden.

"It's not a good place; we need to leave now."

_2 hours later, all nations have returned from searching_

"Listen everybody! Did you find anything worth looking into while you were searching?" Germany paced impatiently in front of the nations. "Anyone!?" he reiterated. Finland started to speak, but Sweden stopped him.

"Let him talk, Sweden!" Germany demanded.

"Just a cabin made of stone in the woods," the Swedish man stated passionlessly. Germany glared as the other man for a moment, but soon dismissed everyone.

_Alfred and Arthur's cabin, 1 week after the search_

"Alfred, I love you so much. You're the best; more than I deserve..."

"How could you say that?! It's been six years Arthur, and I've only grown to love you more."

"...You mean it?"

"Absolutely."

Arthur cheeks were dusted pink growing to a darker shade with each passing moment and replied, "Same. I only love you more; I never want to have to leave."

"Neither do I. From what I remember, hell's just over those mountains outside."

"Our stone walls keep hell at bay quite well. They even kept out the demon that tried to enter our sanctuary."

** I used some s****ources** about the edelweiss flower, so not all me. I pretty much copied and pasted the back stories, maybe changing a few words I saw fit.

**милая- dear**


End file.
